Take my hand
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Siempre tenía un motivo y una razón para hacer lo que hizo, no solo la decisión dependía de ella, sino que él esperaba el momento oportuno.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-shot/ AU. Este fanfic como que está más enfocado en la niñez de Seras._ _ **Friendship/**_ _Family_ _ **/Romance.**_ _Alucard x Seras (AluSeras)_

 **Summary:** _Siempre tenía un motivo y una razón para hacer lo que hizo, no solo la decisión dependía de ella, sino que él esperaba el momento oportuno._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Take my hand**

 **[** _Toma mi mano_ **]**

* * *

Su rutina diaria se basaba en peleas y conflictos con el resto de sus compañeros, ella no se hallaba en este lugar. ¡Quería salir de esta prisión para niños! Eso lo que significaba un orfanato para quien no podía establecer una buena amistad con el resto de los huérfanos. Una pequeña niña que fue mimada por sus padres, a quienes perdió en una sola noche a sangre fría. Cada noche era perseguida en sus pesadillas, repitiendo constantemente su trauma y donde la herida de bala se volvía más punzante e dañina en su realidad. Huérfana, sin parientes cercanos. Todo recuerdo feliz daba un giro drástico y psicológicamente para una niña de tan solo ocho años.

Las monjas la retaban y le castigaban por su mal comportamiento encerrándola en una habitación pequeña, no le gustaba; esta clase de castigos la desesperaba ya que le recuerda ese momento traumático, cuando vio a su madre siendo violada y a su padre asesinado. Seras solo se escondía en el armario que tenía una puerta corrediza. Esa frustración de ser tan pequeña para no poder ayudar y defender a sus padres lo había intentado de todas formas pero al hacerlo el sonido del gatillo fue apretado y luego, llegaron los problemas al sentir que algo le perforaba su estomago y que le cortaba la respiración. Lo curioso, es que en cada pesadilla podía notar una tercera silueta que destrozaba una y otra vez a esos bastardos.

Para evitar los castigos, se mantenía encerrada en su habitación, acostada en su cama al lado de su peluche que es un perro negro. Seras estaba acurrucada con su único amigo, un peluche y dialogaba con él, a veces el resto de los huérfanos se burlaban de ella por ser como una loca, aunque hace lo posible para ignorarlos.

— _¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Quien fue mi héroe aquella noche?_ —se preguntaba ella al levantar a su peluche por el aire. —Jack quiero conocer a mi héroe algún día, ojala se dé cuenta que estoy encerrada en esta prisión y que me haga compañía o quizás me adopte, no lo sé…Solo quiero salir de aquí. —hablaba a su peluche mientras seguía manteniéndolo en el aire.

Una de las monjas golpeo la puerta, no entro pero solo le dio una pequeña noticia a Seras, al igual que al resto de los huérfanos.

— _Seras Victoria, te ordeno que bajes a recibir a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto._ —hablaba con voz dominante, la pequeña desviaba su mirada hacia un lado y vio una cama vacía. Pues claro, algún momento tenía que llegar el día de compartir su cuarto con un irritante niño/a que no le caiga bien como el resto que se burlaba de ella. Dejando a su peluche sobre su cama, se incorporaba estirando sus brazos al aire para hacer un esfuerzo en conocer a su nuevo compañero, el anterior había sido echado porque intento romperle su peluche que, para Victoria era un regalo especial de su padre. Se asomaba por las escaleras para conocerlo, las monjas y el director le estaba hablando de algunas reglas de convivencia. La pequeña niña de cabellos dorados se deleito en ver al niño de cabellos negros, de piel pálida e ojos azules como el cielo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba colorada por su presencia.

— _¿Vladimir Terpes?_ —repitió el director al leer unos archivos que tenía en sus manos. — _¿No es un nombre algo antiguo para un niño?_

— _No lo sé, mis padres me lo pusieron así que estoy orgulloso de tener ese nombre, en honor a mi familia._ —hablo con un semblante frívolo e disgustado con el director.

El niño le dirigió la mirada a Seras y le sonríe de lado por lo que se ruboriza. Los otros adultos notaron esa atención hacia las escaleras donde vieron a la niña ahí, sentada en los escalones.

— _Seras, ve a guiarle a tu compañero hacia tu cuarto. Tiene que desempacar._ —le ordenaba el director manteniendo su postura seria y estricta. Vio que la rubia asintió con la cabeza le permitía el paso a los escalones a Vladimir.

El niño tenía una edad aproximada a los once años, había sido trasladado a este orfanato para que corrigieran su conducta, porque las monjas de donde venia no lo toleraban.

Un silencio incomodo invadía el ambiente de estos dos, no había dialogo alguno solo miradas de reojo mutuo, ruidos de sus zapatillas desgastadas que rechinaban en la madera poca pulida y de la maleta que tenia rueditas. La niña giro el picaporte para abrir la puerta de su habitación, al hacerlo le permitió la entrada a su compañero.

—E-Esa cama vacía, te pertenece —comentaba ella al señalárselo del lado izquierdo. Este camino hacia su cama y apoyaba su equipaje para sacar su ropa e colocarla en el ropero. —Creo que te dejare solo para que te ordenes. —insinuaba para retirarse.

—No quédate, quiero conocer a mi nueva compañera—contradijo sin ni siquiera mirarla. Victoria se paró en seco y volteándose bruscamente regreso a su cama para sentarse a esperar, esperar para dialogar y conocerse mejor.

Ella trago saliva, se sentía incomoda ya que en ningún momento estableció una conversación con algún que, otro compañero anterior que tuvo la obligación de compartir el cuarto con ella. Se aferraba de su peluche por de los nervios, sus labios temblaban por su ingenua timidez. Seras Victoria nunca fue una chica de pocas palabras, pero el gran vuelta que dio su vida de un día para otro que, la obligo en hacerlo. Más adelante, fue chocando sus dedos incomoda, tímida y nerviosa al sentir esa mirada severa sobre ella.

—A-Así…Que te llamas Vladimir ¿no? —tartamudeo sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ahora ella empezó la conversación.

—Sí, y tú te llamas Seras ¿no? —hablaba el niño sin reflejar alguna emoción en su rostro, la observaba de pies a cabeza por lo que veía en la vestimenta de Victoria; su compañera no aparentaba muy femenina, a comparación de otra niña que ya tiene en mente: Seras vestía de un buzo rojizo de mangas largas, un pantalón jogging de color negro con unos detalles de líneas blancas y, sus zapatillas eran desgatadas de color rojo y blanco los cordones. Si, esta pequeña era diferente. — ¿Cuántos años tienes, compañera? —cuestionaba sentándose al borde de su cama.

—O-Ocho años, ¿y Tú, Vladimir? —preguntó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, estaba así por su timidez ya que de apoco está manteniendo un dialogo con alguien más y no con su peluche, para la pequeña es difícil volver a abrirse hacia alguien que apenas conoce.

—Tengo once años. Deberías llamarme Vlad, todos lo hacen. —respondió tras sonreírle de lado. Vio que la niña seguía colorada pero de igual manera le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Podrías enseñarme este orfanato? Porque en el que estaba tenía un patio muy pequeño—hablaba al llevarse sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean gris. Vladimir llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y arriba de esa prenda tenía un buzo negro.

—S-Si, puedo ser tu guía. Jejej

Todos estaban abrigados ya que en las calles y en toda la ciudad de Londres estaba envuelto con los copos de nieve que caía con lentitud, los otros niños salían a jugar en el patio que estaba detrás del orfanato. Y si, era de día pero las nubes cubrían el cielo azul. Vladimir y Seras se quedaron contemplando al resto de sus compañeros ahí abajo, divirtiéndose con la nieve. El niño la observo de reojo, le causaba gracia la diferencia de estatura porque ella le llegaba a la altura de su pecho, aprovechando que la niña estaba cerca este apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza y le acariciaba; Seras lo miro fijamente manteniendo el color de sus mejillas y a cambio de eso le dio una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos? —Vlad le ofrecía su mano, para animarle a salir de la habitación. —Se mi guía.

La pequeña acepto su mano y caminaron hacia la puerta, para salir afuera. Así, su amistad comenzó, como él la conoció primero. Ambos niños salieron a jugar en la nieve, aparte de caminar por todo el orfanato; con el tiempo, Vladimir fue notando como su nueva amiga estaba hablando tan abiertamente, haciendo que ella vuelva a confiar en alguien más y en ella misma. Aunque en este caso, no hablaba con todos los niños sino con dos o tres incluyendo a su mejor amigo.

Londres seguía estando con ese ambiente fresco y blanco por la nieve, Seras fue conociendo un poco más de lo que ya conoce a su mejor amigo, solo que no soltaba todas las palabras porque todavía tenía secretos hacia ella.

—Sé que esto será difícil de dialogar, Seras pero…—Guardo silencio por unos segundos, por lo cual este silencio preocupaba a su compañera. —Me da curiosidad, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí, al orfanato? —pregunto al sentarse a una banca de madera. Vio que su amiga estaba adolorida por la pregunta pero Vladimir sabia que ella debería contárselo a alguien porque varios niños son abandonados por ser rechazados por sus padres o quizás por algún accidente…Entre otras cosas.

Victoria suspiro pesadamente y apoyaba ambas manos en sus rodillas, inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo. Su amigo estaba atento a lo que continuaba.

—M-Mis padres fueron asesinados delante de mis ojos. —comentaba al tragar saliva en seco, pestaño dos veces porque no quería quebrarse delante de su mejor amigo. —Al no tener parientes cercanos, me enviaron a esta prisión…—lo miraba con sus ojos azules cristalizados. Vlad suavizó su rostro al verla a los ojos.

—Sabes a mi me sucedió algo similar. —el pelinegro trataba de inventar algo para no contar su verdadera historia. —Mis padres fueron asesinados, por un psicópata que perseguía a mi familia. —Mintió, —Mis abuelos fallecieron hace cuatro años atrás y mi madre no tenia hermanos, era hija única y mi padre no sabía nada sobre su hermano mayor. —tomo una pausa y desviaba su mirada, —Y aquí me ves, llegando de otro orfanato por cuestiones de espacio.

Por acto reflejo, la rubia apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre la mano de este que poco después la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—L-Lo siento. —retiraba su mano rápidamente.

Vlad, sonríe complacido. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo, contemplaban en silencio la caída de los copos de nieve.

—Regresemos adentro, antes de que nos enfermemos. —comento Vladimir al tomarla de la mano. Sonrojada no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo, quien mantenía la vista fija en el camino y ella se trababa con sus propias piernas al caminar. El chico tenía planeado otras cosas en su camino que, algo lo empujaba a regresar a sus servicios…Por más que le gustaría la idea de acompañarla en su crecimiento, también estaba cuidando a alguien más.

— ¿V-Vlad? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, nada solo vamos a ir a jugar a dentro. —respondió cortante. — _Cuando crezcas entenderás el oscuro lado de Londres._ —se hablaba en su mente.

Cuando los días fueron transcurriendo, Vladimir solía quedarse encerrado en la habitación, tapaba las ventanas con las cortinas; los raros comportamientos la dejaban desconcertada a su amiga, a veces no le aceptaba la comida que le ofrecía ella, es decir, que le daba el orfanato y Seras se tomaba la molestia de llevárselo a su habitación. ¿Por qué será? Porque al caer la noche, la pequeña de tan solo ocho años escuchaba ruidos dentro de su cuarto; en los momentos que miro en la cama del lado izquierdo, supo que su compañero aun continuaba dormido o eso creía ella. A veces se siente observada y que alguien se esconde en la oscuridad, porque se imagina esos ojos carmesí tan penetrantes que te hace helar la sangre y que un escalofrió recorra por toda su columna vertebral.

 _Debe ser su imaginación ¿no? Porque los monstruos no existen o ¿Si? Se supone que Vlad sabe que los monstruos no existen, él mismo se lo dijo. ¿Por qué debería desconfiar?_

Seras Victoria volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de apagar por completo sus pensamientos y solo esperar por el mañana. Aunque en realidad Vlad, no estaba en la habitación; el bulto que estaba formado por debajo en las frazadas eran almohadas. ¿Dónde estará Vladimir?

Durante la noche del día siguiente, ella fingió quedarse dormida y tras esos minutos oía el rechinido que hacia la madera como si estuviera acercando hacia la ventana, se levanto cuidadosamente y no vio a nadie, excepto a unos murciélagos colgados en el techo, evito gritar pero de igual manera esa variedad salió volando por la ventana… No tenía miedo a los murciélagos de hecho porque a veces solía aparecer uno que otro pero no muchos.

 _¿En qué momento entraron esas cosas?_

Ella fue siguiendo el camino que formaba esa aura oscura que se alejaba en bandada. Con cuidado fue trepando por el techo, sin hacer ruidos ni escándalos por si pisaba algo y dañara el techo.

— ¿Dónde está Vlad? —se preguntaba en voz alta, pisando firme el césped. Observo todo su alrededor para saber si estaba segura en proseguir con su caminata, al no ver a nadie recorrer por el patio de atrás: corrió dirigiéndose hacia el bosque más cercano que tenia y todo para escabullirse e buscar a su compañero que desapareció. Miro hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta con quien se iba a cruzar. —Oh! Discúlpeme señor.

 _-Aghhmm…Aghhmm_

— ¿S-Señor? —pregunto con voz temblorosa, al no recibir respuesta de esa persona ella empezó a retroceder lentamente, sus piernas le temblaban porque estaba desconfiando. Aquella persona que, estaba allí parada con la vista perdida en el horizonte: se fue girando lentamente hacia Seras, sus pasos eran lentos y caminaba chueco, lo que más le había aterrado a la pobre niña eran esos ojos blancos.

 _-Aghhmmm…Aghhmmm_

— ¡Auxilio! —exclamo desesperada la pequeña. Ese sujeto se lanzó bruscamente sobre ella pero lo evito a tiempo pero se cayó al suelo y se raspo con una piedra su rodilla izquierda.

La realidad en las oscuras calles de Londres era que se trataba de los vampiros y quizás otros seres sobre naturales que invaden las zonas. Ese grito desesperante alarmo a un ser que ya deambulaba en el interior del bosque. La bandada de murciélagos cambio de rumbo hacia el lado derecho del bosque siendo lo más rápido posible, término logrando llegar a la zona: esa gabardina rojiza y el sombrero del mismo color le obligaba a recordar a aquella silueta que había aparecido en su hogar. Alucard vio por un segundo a la pequeña niña que estaba tirada en el suelo, con un rasguño en su rodilla izquierda y ya suponía que ese ghoul no se lo había provocado.

—Quédate aquí, cierra los ojos y tapate los oídos—le ordenaba el nosferatu con indiferencia. No creía que la niña llegaría a perseguirlo.

Alucard no tardó mucho en acabar con este ghoul porque solo con apuntarlo en la cabeza y apretar el gatillo ya era una misión cumplida. Y lo hizo, mato a ese ghoul. Se giró hacia Seras, podía oler esa sangre dulce y lo reconocería a kilómetros; apenas brotaba la herida, este se acercó hacia ella para curarla con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Eso sí, antes de vendarla paso su dedo para saborear discretamente la sangre, aunque ella estaba desconcertada.

—Deberías tener cuidado, a veces no es recomendable salir de noche. —le hablaba con indiferencia y a la vez le estaba reprochando. —Ven, te llevare a tu casa, por cierto ¿A quién buscabas? —le ofrecía su mano, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y en ese momento la rubia vio esos ojos carmesí, algo le decía que él no era malo porque su rostro pálido le recordaba a alguien. Seras acepto su mano para levantarse y que este extraño la acompañara hasta "su hogar".

—Solo vine a buscar a un amigo, no sé a dónde está. —respondió con voz quebrada, ya estaba extrañando a su amigo. El vampiro la miro de reojo y mantenía el mismo ritmo de caminata que la niña.

—Supongo que habrá bajado por las escaleras. —musito sin mirarla pero si sintió la mirada desconcertante de Seras. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—S-Seras Victoria, señor. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Eso importa? —contradecía con una sonrisa burlona. —Bueno, Seras llegamos a tu hogar. —comento al detenerse en seco.

—…Si, mi hogar—repitió disgustada. Sintió como el agarre del extraño se liberaba de su mano. — ¿Señor, como se llama? ¡S-Señor, gracias por salvarme! —gritaba al verlo desaparecer entre las sombras.

— _¡S-Seras!_ _—_ la voz de Vladimir la confundió. Su mejor amigo estaba ahí, observándola desde la ventana de su habitación.

 _¿Siempre estuvo ahí?_

Ella solo sonríe y vuelve a subirse para llegar a su ventana. Estaba aliviada de que él seguía con ella. Aunque esto duraría poco…

Al pasar dos días de aquel acontecimiento en la noche y de que conoció a otro héroe; Seras le había comentado todo esto a su mejor amigo, quien fingía estar celoso del sujeto que le salvo la vida a su amiga pero en broma la reprochaba por andar con extraños, Victoria estaba feliz de encontrarse con alguien después de tanto castigo y encierro en esta "prisión". Valió la pena esperar.

Más adelante, su mejor amigo es adoptado por un extraño: por su educación e elegancia se podría decir que venía de una familia adinerada. Ese señor se llamaba Walter, desde entonces Seras volvió a sentirse sola ¿o no? Quizás no lo sabía pero en cada noche, Vald venía a visitarla y a contemplarla, incluyendo al ver como esa pequeña niña inocente pero valiente iba creciendo con el pasar de los años. Porque Vlad Terpes la estaba esperando…

— _Seras Victoria…_

 **…**

Podía sentir su aroma a kilómetros, su presencia apareció como una visión, mostraba que ella estaba en peligro. Tenía que ayudarla, en esta noche que ya estaba considerando perfecta y no por la rutina de cacería de exterminar a tantos ghouls sino que, todo esto reflejaba del destino marcado que tenia aquella chica policía… Ella tenía que estar a su lado, aprovechando ese "capricho" en esa mujer. A pesar de haberla cruzado de nuevo, Alucard ya estaba suponiendo de cómo finalizaría su perfecta noche; esto era algo que no le sucedía muy seguido dentro de su rutina, excepto interrumpir a su ama, Sir Integra.

Después de haber acabado con todos los ghouls, en especial contra el cura. El nosferatu contemplaba el cuerpo herido de la joven, que alguna vez la conoció como aquella pequeña niña inocente que le agarraba de la mano. ¿Acaso ella lo recuerda? Lo duda por ha pasado mucho tiempo para ella, pero para Alucard esos años no son nada porque aun se mantiene más joven de lo que ya es. La veía paralizada en el suelo, la sangre cada vez manchaba su uniforme policial, Seras no podía moverse y solo podía contemplar observar la luna llena por última vez, también a ese sujeto de gabardina carmesí que logro liberarla del mal o eso creería en este momento.

¿Acaso este era su fin? ¿Después de todo lo que lucho para seguir adelante? ¡Claro que no, este no será su último aliento, no! Seras Victoria quería vivir, no importa 'él como'. Esta mujer quería vivir de alguna forma; lentamente estiraba su brazo, sintiendo que podía tocar la luna con sus manos, no podía evitar contener sus lagrimas que a lo largo humedecían sus mejillas. Su mano temblorosa se debilito y se apoyaba en la palma de otra mano que estaba con un guante blanco. — _¿De verdad, lo harías por capricho? O ¿lo harás por otra cosa, por la sensación del momento, egoísmo?_ —el nosferatu dialogaba con su propia mente. — _¿Acaso le estas otorgando una oportunidad? ¿Qué viste en ella? ¿Quién es ella?_ —su mente lo desafiaba en cuestionarlo.

Esos ojos azul cielo que se cristalizaban al mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos carmesí, podía leer todo lo que vivió esa pequeña niña y es más, paso tiempo con ella antes de que creciera…Las expectativas que tenia sobre ella, lo hacía entender que no estaba equivocado: porque Seras Victoria parecía la viva imagen de otro ser platónico a quien también se aprovecho en darle la no vida, aunque si esta joven se negaba a él de todas formas iba a darle esta vida en la oscuridad, lo curioso es que la chica policía le estaba suplicando…—Porque ella es…Mi perfecta noche. —Comento al sonreír de oreja a oreja, — _Toma mi mano y acompáñame en las penumbras de la noche_ —le habló telepáticamente en los pensamientos de la muchacha, haciendo que sus miradas fijas se cruzaran. Vio como ella cerraba sus ojos y el vampiro solo se cegaba clavarle sus colmillos en el cuello y en saborear ese dulce néctar de la espesa sangre virgen.

—Toma mi mano, confía en mí. Acompañadme en este eterno camino en las penumbras de la noche, se mía y de nadie más. Se mi aprendiz, mi draculina, mi condesa…Seras Victoria. —le hablaba el nosferatu mientras que, cargaba ese cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos, con su cuello expuesto que delataba las dos puntadas profundas que le habia hecho al clavarle sus blancos e filosos colmillos. —Porque después de todo, eres parte de mi destino.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Tanto tiempo, no? Jajaj, :v estoy viva jajaj y les traje un nuevo fanfic AluSeras y recién salido del horno xD. PD: Soy Batman…Okey no xD**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan Disfrutado!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J. H ©**_


End file.
